No te acerques demasiado
by Gato Azul
Summary: El muggle de los ojos de aguijón seguía mirándola y Eileen sintió que asistía al descubrimiento de una nueva especie de humanos. Los muggles son peligrosos no te acerques demasiado. Eileen X Tobías Este fic participa en el reto Brujos/as y muggles del foro la noble y ancestral casa de los Black.


**No te acerques demasiado**

**Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros al igual que el contexto de todo el universo HP. **

**Este fic fue creado para participar en el reto de Bruj s y muggles del foro la noble y ancestral casa de los Black**

Mucho se cuenta en la comunidad mágica sobre los muggles, son idiotas, haraganes, lentos, incivilizados, inferiores en una palabra.

Eileen Prince creció escuchándolo, oyendo los rumores a veces exagerados sobre el comportamiento irracional y mezquino de los desposeídos de la magia.

Alguna vez sintió curiosidad por ver directamente a esos seres dignos de lástima y de desprecio. En una vanidosa excursión de descubrimiento varios jóvenes sangre pura decidieron ir a pasearse un rato por barrios muggles, para tener un buen tópico y repertorio de críticas en sus conversaciones sobre las personas sin magia y los sangresucia y para confirmar la certeza de todas las cosas que habían escuchado contar a otros, sobre las cajas de metal en las que los muggles arrecholaban sus cartas o los extraños postes de luces que se encendían y apagaban para orquestar a sus vehículos echa humo llamados automóviles.

Eileen había asistido al viaje de exploración con viejos amigos y sin embargo había terminado perdiéndose en el tumulto citadino, en las corrientes de muggles caminando como autómatas hacia ningún lado.

Sin embargo no tuvo miedo, sabía cómo volver a casa sin ayuda y se encontraba andando por un viejo suburbio de Londres, observando ávidamente a su alrededor. La ciudad no-mágica tenía partes sombrías y sucias, ya había oscurecido y había luces encendidas en la punta de postes muy altos. Era un lugar feo y deprimente comparado con los sitios que ella conocía y sin embargo poseía un halo atrayente para Eileen quien no detuvo su marcha.

Llegó a una explanada libre de casa o edificios en la que había regadas varias banquitas viejas y unos cuantos árboles débiles y a medio marchitar. A lo lejos un columpio chirriaba.

Eileen caminó hasta los retorcidos juegos de metal, miró sus siluetas toscas y oxidadas y se preguntó cómo los niños podrían divertirse trepados en semejantes cosas.

A sus espaldas había un hombre sentado en una banca, encogido sobre sí mismo, hasta ese momento era el único muggle al que Prince realmente miraba con atención, su pose abatida había conseguido recordarle, que si bien no tenía magia, era un humano al igual que ella. Se acercó en silencio estudiándolo sin pudor, como haría con un simio encerrado en el zoológico.

El hombre levantó la cara, sintiendo la proximidad de la mujer.

Tenía unos ojos negros hondos y fijos como flechas, quemantes, intrusivos y violentos.

Eileen se sorprendió al notar como había retrocedido involuntariamente, ella la sangre pura y capitana del equipo de quidditch, ella la prometedora hija de los Prince había cedido asustada por la mirada de un muggle.

El hombre de los ojos de aguijón seguía mirándola y Prince sintió que estaba asistiendo al descubrimiento de una nueva especie de humanos.

Unos temibles, salvajes, radicalmente distintos y desconocidos.

Eso era un muggle entonces: Sucio, desaliñado, hostil y simplemente estremecedor. Tenía miedo de él, a pesar de saberse más poderosa y mucho mejor armada para defenderse.

-¿Está perdida?- La pregunta en sí era atenta, quizás hasta amable, pero el tono con el que la había hecho era agresivo, su voz era ronca y gutural, atropellada como los rugidos de una pantera. Eileen lo miró con estupor.

-¿Está perdida?- Repitió exasperado y aún más hostil que la primera vez.

Eileen no supo hasta muchos después, que Tobías había tenido razón absoluta en ese instante, porque ella se perdió, se perdió de su familia, de su mundo, de su brillante futuro. Fue arrastrada por el huracán Snape, por sus miradas ardorosas, por su extraña y rencorosa manera de amar.

* * *

Prince asistía al insolito viaje de cruzar su mundo para llegar a los barrios muggles, de hacer de nuevo una larga travesía para encontrarse con el soldado del parque. Con él que no encajaba con ninguno de los otros detalles de su vida, que parecía salido de un universo diferente, uno alterno y amenazante.

Tobías se tragaba una de esas comidas fritas de los muggles sin ninguna elegancia, mascando con fuerza, apretando sus fuertes mandíbulas, como si incluso al comer debiera demostrar lo duro y resistente que era. Eileen se preguntaba qué clase de vida debían llevar los muggles para llegar a desarrollar esos comportamientos. Le dio un sorbo a su café, casi aventando la taza al soltarla. Tobías parecía más corpulento de lo que en verdad era, desplegaba los brazos y las piernas ocupando todo el espacio posible como dueño y amo de la tierra, a pesar de que no poseía mucho más de la ropa que llevaba puesta. Prince siempre terminaba impresionada ante esa actitud. Snape lograba arrebatarla con él a donde quiera que fuera, era más fuerte que ella, era un torrente de agua, un vórtice de fuego que lo consumía todo. Nunca pudo decirle que no.

La bruja poderosa bajó su varita por que supo que jamás le serviría contra él, nunca contra su ceño decididamente fruncido, o contra su mirada brutal e infantil a la vez.

* * *

Snape le había contado que trabajaba en la fábrica por que ya no podía ser más un militar, lo habían herido en un combate con esas armas suyas que lanzaban cápsulas de metal y fuego, una de esas cápsulas le había perforado la pierna derecha y Tobías ya no podía moverse igual, ya no podía correr.

Y ahora era inútil para el ejército. Le habían prometido una indemnización que aún seguía esperando.

Mientras Snape hablaba de su pierna ella lo escuchaba y miraba como se acariciaba la rodilla ausentemente, recordando el proyectil hundido en su cuerpo. A veces Tobías era como un niño, a veces su tosquedad y rudeza se atenuaban. En esas ocasiones Eileen conseguía llegar a él y lo que descubría la dejaba pasmada y jubilosa. Esa noche ella besó la barba mal afeitada de Snape, mientras le acariciaba esa misma pierna herida. No se reconocía a sí misma. Los Prince la negarían, sus amigos le darían la espalda, pero allí estaba ella, rozando los labios voluptuosos, varoniles, ávidos del soldado. Descubriendo con regocijo que sus pupilas eran claras y no negras como las propias y que sus manos eran tan firmes, tan certeras, que parecían capaces de sostenerla eternamente.

Ningún mago jamás sería como Tobías, ninguno olería a carbón y aceite, ninguno la esperaría sentado a media noche en medio de un parque o la llevaría a comer a las cafeterías grasosas y oscuras de los viejas colonias.

Ninguno la besaría rabiosamente como en una lucha, como exigiendo algo más que el sólo contacto de los cuerpos. Snape casi la hundía en sí mismo, casi la absorvía en su pasión aplastante. Al principio ella había tenido miedo, pero al pasar del tiempo y de los besos, no podía imaginarse tocando a otro hombre que no fuera él. Pensaba que cualquier otro la dejaría vacía.

El mundo de la magia y el mundo de Tobías eran opuestos, ella los vivía a ambos cuidándo siempre ocultar al uno del otro.

Con el tiempo la culpa la fue separando de sus planes y de su gente. Snape era difícil de eludir, estaba impregnado en todas las cosas, la magia se fue decolorando para ella, ya no importaba la pureza de la sangre, después de todo la palabra "pureza" era algo que no iba con Tobías, que no le hubiera sentado bien. El soldado era orgulloso, no permitiría que nadie llegara a insultarlo, Prince pensaba que si ella alguna vez le hablara de la magia y le revelara su condición de hombre muggle él sería capaz de pisotear todas sus creencias y hacerlas pedazos entre sus manos enormes. Sería ella quien terminaría avergonzada de ser una bruja. Y él el muggle indefenso, el supuesto desterrado, desheradado de los dones de Merlín sería el conquistador, el vencedor siempre invicto.

Por que no había nada en el mundo que lograra desarmar a Tobías y aunque rudo y poco agraciado, su sonrisa era una revelación , su risa penetrante y sonora, que traspaba el aire.

La sonrisa de un hombre curtido, de un militar sobreviviente. Era franca y maravillosa, le daba un aire humano, una simpleza y verdad que Eileen no encontraba en nadie más. Ni siquiera en sí misma. Quería esa risa de oceáno rumoroso, de tierra vibrante.

Así la bruja, la hija de los príncipes se enamoró de un militar lisiado y por un conjuro que no precisaba de magia para ser inderrocable y robarle la mente.

* * *

Quizo escapar de él muchas veces, ensayó frente a espejos las palabras con las que lo abandonaría, pero al estar sentada frente a él, todo los monólogos se calcinaban, expuestos a sus pupilas y a su aire de emperador sin imperio.

Ella siempre terminaba doblada frente a sus caricias que solían doler, que eran demasiado enérgicas y demandantes.

-Tobías, Tobías.- Trataba de hablarle queriendo liberar sus labios del beso que la silenciaba-Tengo que irme.

El hombre estrujaba sus hombros y hablaba sin despegarle la boca.

-Entonces vete.

-No Tobías.-Lo empujó, en uno de sus pocos atrevimientos de contradecirlo u de resistirsele.-Ya no voy a regresar, tengo que ir a mi casa, con mi familia.

El hombre la miró huraño, su rostro era pétreo y tenía los labios apretados, sin embargo no había atisbo de tristeza en su cara, parecía estar mirando a un enemigo u a un traidor. Eileen no pudo seguir hablando, cualquier discurso lógico era inútil al enfrentarse al señorío y la autoridad inherente de Snape, que nada de racional tenía.

Uno solo de sus gestos y ella se quedaba muda, él ni siquiera precisaba separar los labios.

Pero esa noche Eileen estaba preparada y sabiéndose débil y vacilante en todo lo referente a Tobías, hecho a correr fuera de los confines del parque y de la ciudad muggle, escapando de un depredador y de su propia pusilanimidad.

Muchas madrugadas se había gastado cavilando en la forma en la que se separaría de él, si bien aún lo necesitaba, si abría los ojos buscándolo, intentando respirar su aura chamuscada sabía que era momento de decidirse entre la vida que había estado preparada desde siempre para ella, una buena posición en el mundo mágico, abundancia, prosperidad o entregarse al azaroso futuro desventurado y triste de la cotideaneidad muggle.

No había nada qué pensar, la elección era obvia.

Nadie se enteraría jamás de su paso por la estepa que era Snape, de su viaje a los límites del otro mundo, de su relación poco moral con un sangresucia, con un contaminado.

Ella jamás lo diría.

Pero no fue necesario, por qué el secreto se gestaba en ella, su pecado crecía poco a poco en su interior y un día no pudo ocultarlo más .

* * *

Eileen prince se cubrió con un abrigo largo que disimulaba su vientre crecido y empacó sus ropajes. Ninguno de sus familiares trató de hablarle, de decirle una última palabra antes de verla cruzar la puerta.

Llegó a la calle de la hilandera como una refugiada de cataclismo, estaba lloviendo y sus medias se habían empapado. No le quedaba nada más que la semilla de Tobias en su interior. Quizás él no la aceptara ,era rencoroso y empecinadamente vengativo, no estaría en paz hasta que tomara revancha ya que ella lo había abandonado.

Tal vez la echaría a la calle junto con su hijo no nato.

Tocó la puerta parpadeando muchas veces para retener las lágrimas, no era más una bruja y el mundo mágico estaba ya, vedado para ella.

Y todo por un muggle sobrecogedor, por un huracán encarnado.

La puerta se abrió rechinando largamente. Snape tenía una ceja alzada, en son de burla, se pasaba la lengua por los dientes y se recargaba en el umbral de la casa.

-La refinada señorita Prince, ¿qué no deberías estar con tu familia? ¿Qué haces aquí en esta casucha con este hombre de segunda? ¿No deberías estar comiendo caviar o algo así?

Eileen no intentó disimular su miseria.

-Me echaron Tobías.

-Y a mi ¿qué me importa?

Iba a cerrarle el paso pero ella interpuso su mano delicada y blanca.

-Me echaron por que estoy esperando a tu hijo.

Snape soltó una risa de bestia, honda como un gruñido, burlona, sarcástica.

-Qué ironía ¿no señorita Prince?

La mujer se hacia pequeña en la entrada de la casa.

-No tengo a nadie más que a ti, ni tengo a donde ir, ni siquiera conozco la ciudad. Por favor Tobías apiádate.

El hombre empujó la puerta con la pierna para abrirla completamente, mientras observaba a la bruja, con una media sonrisa malsana, la mujer entró cabizbaja, con vergüenza, con miedo.

Miró hacia el interior de su futura casa, de su lugar permanente y se sintió la más desdichada mujer.

* * *

Habían pasado años, Eileen tenía algunas ligeras arrugas en la frente por sus constantes preocupaciones.

Tobías había salido temprano en la mañana y ella no había tenido las fuerzas para preguntarle a dónde. En realidad ya ni siquiera le importaba.

Se miró en el espejo y se compadeció de sí misma. Ya casi no recordaba cómo era usar una varita, hacer levitar un objeto u recitar un conjuro, ya todo eso parecía tan lejano, como si hubiera sido un sueño, cómo si la niña bruja Eileen fuera un personaje de cuento y no ella, jamás ella.

A veces realmente se preguntaba si esos recuerdos no eran realmente un hermoso delirio.

Tobías por su parte parecía tan infeliz como ella misma, perdiendo día a día su vida en una fábrica de humos y cenizas, sin esperar nada más que una jornada idéntica a las otras hasta el día de su muerte o de su despido.

Ya no era el huracán, ya no era el agujero cósmico que absorvía cualquier cosa a su paso, se iba volviendo viejo, violento y amargado.

Su hijo jugaba en un rincón con un carrito de madera que ella le había comprado. Para su infinito alivio el niño había dado muestras desde muy pequeño de que sería como ella, de que tenía oculto en su centro el mismo don inestimable que ella había desperdiciado. Al menos él quizás lograra escapar de la calle de la hilandera y de la pobreza.

Al fin todos los rumores que antes había escuchado de los muggles le parecían ahora infundado e inexactos, pero escondían una verdad innegable: Los muggles eran un peligro, sus vidas eran demasiado oscuras, demasiado arduas y severas, era complicado no empezar a compadecerse y enredarse con ellos y terminar como ellos.

Estancada en un mundo que no era el suyo.

El niño era la única pieza que aún le recordaba que su vida anterior era real, lo amaba por eso y se avergonzaba de odiarlo también un poco por que era precisamente él quien la había arrebatado de la magia. Él y Tobías.

El espejismo de amor por el que había perdido todo.

Tobías aún le guardaba rencor, por que lo abandonó, en el fondo siempre exitió esa muralla entre ellos. Eileen estaba a su lado por causa del niño, no por que lo amara y Tobías nunca terminó de vengarse por ello.

Se encontraban noche tras noche en el silencio de su habitación, en la espera paciente de su cama y no tenian nada qué decirse .

* * *

Hubo un único consejo que Eileen le dio a su hijo sobre los muggles, cuando el niño supo de su condición de heredero de Merlín.

Nada de los chismes infantiles y las leyendas que ella había oído en tantas bocas, nada, una única advertencia.

-Los muggles son peligrosos, no debes acercarte demasiado, por que te convertirás en uno.

Los ojos de su hijo eran los suyos, pero miraban igual que los de Tobías, con un recelo vulnerable y salvaje. Se estremeció al reflexionar en eso.

En las viejas caricias de Tobías, en el soplar furioso de su aliento, en el verano impetuoso de su cuerpo, que la atraparon. Snape había conseguido hundirla, hundirla en su propio ser, la había hecho una parte suya, se la había tragado.

El pozo, el ciclón Tobías.

-No te acerques demasiado, por que te convertirás en uno, como yo.


End file.
